Life I might've known
by Christi shadowhunter
Summary: What if Sebastian hadn't gone after Max? What if Max had lived to face his future? This is the life he might've known (R&R, please?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you cannot tell my my various Max stories, if I owned any of this, Max would still be alive.

Chapter one

I hit the ground hard with a unsatisfying thump. The attic roof spun in and out of focus as I lay there. The white rope I fell from swings tauntingly in front of my face. So close, but so far.

"Next time, try staying on the rope." My trainer, Deen called down to me. "Now come on, climb it again."

I peel myself off the floor, adjusting my glasses so they sit right on my nose. My hair falls into my eyes, forcing me to push it back. Izzy had offered me one of her bobby pins, though I had kindly declined. Apparently, Alec had the same issue when he was in training. It must be oddly hereditary.

I focus on the braided rope swinging from the ceiling. I jumped up, stretching to reach the end above me. My fingers wrapped around the rope and I desperately held on. The rope is slick, like the skin of a snake might be. I pull myself up, fumbling for a new grip. My arms burn already, and I'm only just started.

"Use your feet! Max, your feet! Are you listening to me, Maxwell?" Deen shouted. I look down at him, and upon seeing the ground my fingers weaken a little. I start to slide down the rope. I fasten my fingers again, desperate .

I groaned and tried to hook my feet onto the rope. One hand over the other. Little by little, I pulled myself up. How in the angels name can Jace do this is five seconds? I gasped for air, digging deeper into my strength reservoir; I've just about hit it's bottom. The top was in reach. I tapped the little bell to signify the end of the climb. "Deen! I did it! What now?" I called down.

Deen looked at me from over the sword he was examining. "Jump!" He shouted, running his finger across the edge. I looked down, the floor stretching and winding beneath me. "But..."

"Just do it." Deen snapped. For a guy with what Izzy called 'the face of an angel' I was 95% sure Deen was born in Hell. I gulped, leaning back. I squeezed my eyes shut and peeled my fingers off the rope one by one.

My last pinkie fell without any help, and I was sailing down to the matted ground. The air rushed out of my when I belly flopped onto the hard surface of the training mats. My glasses were knocked aside, hopefully not broken.

"Max," Deen sounded disappointed. I dug my face into the mat. "You know how this works. You were supposed to land in a roll." He snapped at me. Even if it is my first day of training, and I'm only 13, Deen expects the best reflexes and survival instincts from me. I hate to disappoint him, but there is no way I can meet his looming expectations.

The clock on the wall strikes once. "One o'clock." Deen announces, "go get cleaned up for lunch." He tells me. I push myself off the mat and stagger toward the door. I can't see anything.

"Max." Deen is behind me again, placing something on my face. "You forgot your glasses." My vision clears suddenly. Deen must think I'm an idiot as well now. "You did a good job today, Max." He calls after me as I continue to my room.


	2. First rune

AN: to be clear, majority of these are written in oneshot or twoshot style fics, but I might expand some of them in other fics. Also, I have certain parts of Max's life planned out for the story, but if there is a specific part you would like to see, feel free to comment it.

Max, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Max: unfortunately, this is the life I MIGHT'VE known, soooooo...

Chapter two

The silent city is true to it's name. If you don't know what I mean, it's a giant city, made of bones, and it's silent. Even those of us not bound to silence by runes barely talk.

"Ready?" Alec whispers, clasping my shoulder.

"No." I admit, staring at the floor. I can't look at the walls. Not yet. Alec smiles at me, and for the first time in a while, he isn't looking at me like I'm still the little boy who needs his protection. Alec is looking at me as an equal.

"I felt the same way. I'm not good in groups." My older brother hesitates for a minute before ruffling my hair. He doesn't tell me to toughen up. He doesn't tell me to deal with it. He just ruffles my hair and smiles at me. "C'mon. Brother Zachariah is waiting."

I stare at the eye on the back of Alec's hand before shifting my eyes to my own hands, bare, but only for a few seconds longer.

Alec leads me to a larger room, where my family and friends have gathered with a handful of Silent Brothers. Olivia Blackthorn, Deen, Anne-Marie and some of my classmates wave at me from across the circle of people.

Alec leaves me with Brother Zachariah, moving to stand next to Magnus, Jace and Clary. Both couples seem happy. I would hope they are, seeing as how Alec and Magnus are married and adopted an orphan, a girl my age, Anne-Marie Seaheart.

Brother Zachariah stands in front of me. 'Your hand.' His voice echoes in my mind, though his lips don't move. I'm grateful Zachariah is doing my first rune. Of all the brothers, he is the most human.

I stretch my arm out to Brother Zachariah. He takes it and in the other hand holds the stele I picked out. The end touches my skin, making my jump. Brother Zachariah pauses, looking at me, before continuing to draw the shape of an eye.

It hurt, but not in the way I expected. It was a dull sting all across my hand, rather than the sharp stab like pain I had anticipated. It only took a few seconds, and a new, permanent rune shone black on my skin. Brother Zachariah handed me the stele.

Anne-Marie rushed in as soon as Zachariah stepped away, despite Alec's attempts to stop her. "By the angel, does it hurt? What rune is it? Can I see? Which stele did you pick?" Her voice runs away with her mouth.

"A little, clairvoyance, sure, and the silver and blue one." I kept up with her. Anne-Marie lifted my hand to her face, examining it.

"Cool." She said, lowering my hand. "I can't wait until it's my turn! Do you think we'll get the same rune? I hope we get the same rune! How cool would that be?" Anne-Marie is only a few weeks away from her first rune.

"Anne, let Max be. It's time to go." Alec appeared behind her, pulling her away. Anne dashed away with a spring in her step.

Olivia stepped forward shyly, rubbing her arm nervously. "Hey, Max." Despite myself, a huge grin broke across my face.

"Livia! What's up?" I looked her in the eye. Livia turned away.

"I'm glad it ended up okay." Was all she said before giving me a hug and running out the door.

I turned behind me to Deen. "That was weird." I said.

"No it wasn't. Not at all." Deen said, a knowing smile creeping onto his face.


	3. First demon

Chapter three

My seraph blade tumbles away from me, spinning across the dirty alley. I scramble after it, clawing at the overturned slabs of stone. I roll away as a Ravner demon pounces after me.

My blade back in my possession, I continued my advancement. The demon had assumed the form of a grizzly bear, which made it stick out in the middle of New York. We circled each other, tighter and tighter.

The demon roared angrily and slashed out at me with it's claws. I ducked, feeling the paw as it flies over my head. I dove down into a roll, tucking my head as the sky became the ground. The belly of the demon was too low to fully stand under, forcing me to come up in a crouch.

My seraph blade drives up into the belly of the bear, and when I pull it out a hint of satisfaction blossoms in me. I crawled away, somewhat ungracefully, as the bear/demon reared onto it's hind legs, bellowing in agony. When it falls down again, it charges at me, full speed, or as full speed as possible with black ooze pouring from it's stomach.

I let it approach, taking bounding, though uneven, steps toward me. It leaps into the air, and for a moment I hesitate. Can I make the shot? It doesn't matter, because my mind makes a decision for me, my instincts slashing the blade out. The demon hisses for a final time, melting away into a black puddle of blood. The remainder of the puddle dissolves into the ground, the demon's soul sinking away.

Anne-Marie appears from around the corner of the alley. Her long blonde hair is stringy and dirty, but not bad looking. "Did you do it?" She asks breathlessly. Her cheeks are red, like she's been running, but her blue eyes gleam.

"Yeah. Yeah I did it." I respond, wiping some of the steaming blood off my face.

"Max! By the angel! You did it!" Anne-Marie screeches, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Yeah. I actually did."


	4. Parabatai

Chapter four

The smell of smoke is curling into the air. Heat licks my face. Brilliant light floods the room in tendrils of flame. It all seems like a dream. A very nerve racking dream.

It's my first time back in the silent city. I'm not here for a clairvoyance rune this time. I'm here for something a little more serious than a simple rune.

Despite the seriousness to the situation, a smile flickers onto my face when Anne-Marie flips her hair.

Three circles of flame. Anne-Marie gives me a slightly nervous smile before stepping from her circle to the center circle. Her blonde hair is orange is in firelight.

My turn. I take a deep breath and step over the flaming barrier, joining Anne-Marie in the circle. I raise my right hand. She raises hers, laying the back of them together.

"Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—

For whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.

Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God." Anne-Marie chants, the words flowing smoothly out of her mouth.

"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.

The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me." Was it thee and me, or me and thee? Did I mess up?

Anne-Marie turns her back to me, removing her shirt, pointing to the back of her shoulder. I stepped forward, touching my stele to her shoulder, drawing the elegant lines of the parabatai rune.

In return, I showed her the spot on my forearm, where she drew the same rune on me.

"I guess it's official now, Max."


	5. First kiss

Chapter five

The stars are beautiful. They seem so much closer on the institute roof. The summer breeze feels great, not too cold, not too hot.

Olivia is lying down next to me on the flannel blanket, holding my hand. "Look! The big dipper!" She whispers to me, pointing to the gleaming constellation.

"Orion's belt," I trace the line of three stars with my finger, as if, even as far away as I am, I could touch the stars. Olivia laughed.

"The stars are so pretty." She said, wide eyed.

"So are you." I told her. Wait...no! Now I sound like an idiot. This isn't even a real date! She'll think I'm weird!

Livia looks away from me, blushing. "Thank you." She whispered, brushing her brown hair away from her face. "No one has ever...I never...You're the first person to say that." She blinked back tears.

"I said it because it's true." I told her softly, raising her chin to look me in the eye. "You ARE beautiful." Before I could loose my courage, I lowered my head, kissing her lightly on the lips.

My heart was on fire. I'd never done this before. When I pulled away, Livia was smiling. She raised her head, returning the kiss. Maybe I was good at this, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

AN : So sorry it took so long to update! My first week of high school just started, so things are insane right now!

The room is dark. It's past nightfall, and I hadn't turned on any lights. I lock the door behind me, sinking into the silence of the empty room.

It was a busy day. On your 18th birthday, there is paperwork, meetings, tests, paperwork, and paperwork. I shut my eyes, relieved to get some rest.

A sound. It wasn't much. The slight scuffle of a shoe against my linoleum floor. On instinct, I whirled around, hand on the nearest light switch. I blinked away the urge to squint in the sudden illumination.

All around me, friends and family are standing, smiling like the psychotic humans we are.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Anne-Marie bounds toward me, throwing her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me down. I grab the table for balance, laughing.

Clary steps forward, brandishing a pile of vintage Marvel comics. There's a small bump in her stomach, barely noticeable, but even though there has been no official announcement yet, it's no secret it's not from eating. She gives me a quick hug.

"Happy birthday." She whispered.

"Congratulations." I countered. Clary pulled back with a small smile.

"Tóuce."

"Did you plan this?" I asked her, a small suspicion nagging me. Shadowhunters didn't really celebrate birthdays, not the way mundanes did.

"Caught red handed." She confessed, putting her hands in the air.

"Or red haired." I suggested. Clary pushed me lightly, though affectionately. Clary had always been a second sister to me.

"Anything else you want to call out about me?" She asked. When I shook my head she laughed, walking away to talk to my mom.

Olivia shouldered up to me, nudging me affectionately. We were no longer as uncomfortable as we had been that night on the roof, and everyone agreed we were an 'it' couple.

"So, how's your day? Must have been rather relaxing." She teased me, poking my side.

"Better, now that you're here."

"Cheesy, Max. Very cheesy."

"Cheese is the sole lifeline to my sanity." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"That makes me feel so special." She informed me, taking my hand. "Now, let's go eat cake."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eight

The weather is perfect. The sun is warming. Olivia lifts her face upward, leaning back. The picnic blanket blows in a slight breeze. Central park is glowing in a purple and gold sunset.

Olivia lays her head on my chest. "This was a good idea, Max."

"Well, it was one of mine." I tease her, playing with her brown hair. She rolled her eyes at me, sighing.

I moved one hand to my back pocket, checking that the little black box was still present. I flooded with relief when I felt it's presence. Olivia and I had been together since I was 15. I was 22 now. Seven years. It was time to make my move.

I sat up straighter. Olivia turned around to face me. "Let's go for a walk." I suggested, swallowing hard.

I stood, offering Olivia my hand. She took it, standing quickly, shaking out her yellow dress. We held hands as we walked around in the park. "You look beautiful today." I whispered to Olivia. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I wish I could hear you say it everyday." Olivia smiled.

"You could." I gulped, shakily sinking to one knee. Olivia's eyes widened. I pulled my family ring from the box. "Olivia Blackthorn, the day we first met, I remember thinking to myself 'those eyes are beautiful.' When we first kissed on the roof that night seven years ago, I was hoping someday those eyes, and the person behind them, would someday be mine. So, what do you say, Olivia? Will you...will you marry me?"

I looked up, noticing Olivia was blinking back tears. "Max Lightwood, I would be a fool to say no."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Gold is everywhere. Banners of gold. Gold table cloths. I'm even dressed in black and gold.

And somewhere down the hall, Olivia was, too. The thought made me gulp. "Ready?" Anne-Marie sticks her head through the doorway.

"Sure." I flash a nervous smile. "Can I see Olivia yet?"

Anne-Marie swats my arm. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

I give a dramatic sigh. "Besides, you'll see her in," Anne-Marie checks the clock. "Fifteen minutes."

"Right."

Anne-Marie takes my hand, squeezing it slightly. "This will work, Max. Thing'll be okay." She kissed me on the cheek, clapping my shoulder before disappearing out the door.

I can vaugly hear the church bells ringing, signaling us to our positions. I walk down the hall to the gold decorated room where the ceremony is about to start.

There are a number of guests, ranging from family to friends. The Blackthorns. Emma Carstairs, Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary and their 3 year old- Latrisha Herondale-. The blond girl wriggles in her seat, resisting the urge to run around.

The alter is clean and crisp. I run a hand across my hair. "Ready?" Jia asked me. I give her a half confident smile. The organ belts out the beginning of the wedding march.

Olivia comes out, striking in her gold dress. Since her father is long dead, she walks out on her older brother, Mark's arm. Her little sister Dru skips ahead, spreading rose petals. All the guests stand, and I feel my heart hammer in my chest. Mark deposits Olivia in front of me, walking off to the side.

The guests sit down again and Jia opens the bible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I unlocked the door to my new home in Idris, tired from a long day of shadowhunting.

"Daddy!" I'm tackled by a flying hug from my eldest son, Will. The four year old is small for his age, but smart and articulate. He gets brown hair from Olivia, and blue eyes from me.

Three year old Cade totters around to corner, holding a stuffed animal, a rabbit he had named Mr. Hoppers. He has black hair like me, and kaleidoscope eyes.

And Katherine. Little Katherine. My two year old daughter looks so much like my sister Izzy it makes me double take. The natural grace is there too, she scampers around easily, coordinated.

I pick Will up, spinning him around in circles. He laughs, unaware of any danger he could be in if he was dropped. Will is always fearless, no matter the situation. I set Will down and he bounds away.

Katherine skips forward, holding something behind her back. She gave me a wicked grin, then held a handful of wildflowers out to me. "I picked them out myself!" She said proudly.

"They're beautiful," I reassured her, kissing her in the top of her head. Katherine grinned, hugged me and scampered off after Will.

"Welcome back!" Cade shouts, twirling around me. I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Hey, buddy!" I call, but Cade is already running away.

They reminded me of myself when I was little.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

The night is cold, dark and starless. I've begun to find greater demons have that effect, sucking any light out of a situation. The city that never sleeps is ominously silent.

Anne-Marie shifts next to me, her gray streaked hair coiled in a braid. "I don't like this," she mutters to me, raising her sword.

"Me either." We had come to track the demon that had appeared on our sensor. According to said sensor, we were practically on top of the greater demon. But we couldn't see it. Not even a shadow of an outline.

There are no footsteps, no teeth gnashing. There is only a terrible roar, as loud as an elephant and as ferocious as a lion. I'm on my back, a suddenly visible demon, clawing at my chest. I slash up at it with my seraph blade, hacking with all my strength.

Anne-Marie charged in, holding her sword high. The demon swatted her aside like a fly. I cough, realizing too late the demon had shredded a hole the size of my hand in my chest. I groan under the demon's weight.

Anne-Marie hurls her sword like a javelin, impaling the demon. It roars and scrambles off of me. I crawl against a wall, leaning against it for support as Anne-Marie goes to work. I cough again, raising my arm. My black sleeve comes away splattered with blood.

The demon dissolves away before Anne-Marie can finish it off. I raise a hand over my chest. Blood is leaking from the deep cut the demon made. Poison is seeping into my veins. I can feel it corse through me.

My vision is blurry, doubling over into a badly developed photo. I can hear Anne-Marie calling for me. She sounds so far away.

Then it all washes away.


End file.
